kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Mix (Episode)
"Goddess Mix" (めがみみっくす Megami mikkusu) is the 8 . episode of the third season and the 35 . overall. It aired on August 26, 2013. Synopsis In hell, at the regular briefing for district chiefs for the Runaway Spirit Squad, Dokuro Skull (Hell Countermeasures branch Chief) tells all the chiefs that due to an increase in the number of district chiefs, the capture rate has increased by 230% as compared to the previous year. However, Dokuro added that they have been pressured to make more budget cuts and hence, things will be a little harder. Haqua, meanwhile, was looking at a bored Nora and recalled what Nora said about Vintage members secretly infiltrating their squad. As Dokuro ends her statement with telling all the district chiefs to step up and was about to end the meeting, Haqua raised her hand and said that she have a question for the section chief. Haqua told Dokuro that it has something to do with the recent decree to search for beings from heaven. Haqua then said that she heard that the residents of those said beings are goddesses and that Vintage members have also infiltrated the squad and asked if this is true. Meanwhile, Lune took out her utility knife as Dokuro told everyone to be quiet. Dokuro then say that she is aware of these rumors however, Dokuro adds that there have been no notification from heaven that the targets are goddesses and see no reason for heaven to hide this fact. As for Vintage, Dokuro told Haqua that all members were always screened and searched and Haqua should stop these baseless accusations. Dokuro then reminded everyone that their first and foremost objective is to take the runaway spirits to custody and this is the main priority for a squad member. After the meeting, Haqua was at the gift shop, telling herself that perhaps she's been thinking too much since she just heard the rumors from Nora without much proof. Haqua then calms herself and tells herself that there is nothing suspicious about the Squad since she has a confirmation from Dokuro, the hero of the Almagemachina and that their most important mission is to trust in Dokuro and focus on locating runaway spirits. Haqua then bought some snacks for Keima and prepares to leave. However, when Haqua was about to leave, members of the public safety department apprehended her and took a shocked Haqua away. Meanwhile, as Keima was sleeping, someone called him and Keima woke up and saw Diana. Diana then tells Keima that she sensed trouble ahead and wanted to consult Apollo's divination to summon the other goddesses. Keima wanted to ask why as Diana asked once more. Keima then make Elsie use her hagoromo to bring the goddess hosts; Tsukiyo, Shiori and Yui in the household as Elsie complains that she have a drama shoot tomorrow. Diana then explained that while their hosts are sleeping, they will not be able to know what the goddesses are doing while Elsie told Keima to make Haqua to do the job as Keima said that Haqua's not here. Elsie then complains that she's finally able to see Keima and was disappointed to know that she was told to run an errand as Keima said how unaware Elsie is to her danger. Diana then called to her sisters. THe sisters then woke up and enjoyed their reunion as Keima quickly tells them to save it for the later while asking Diana to brief them on the situation. Elsie then (tearfully) tells Keima to let them enjoy a little more as Keima told her that there is not much time left as he sat down saying that he is sick and needs the rest. Mars then comes to Keima and recognized him as Yui's bridegroom and told Keima that she was initially against Keima and Yui but after seeing Yui's devotion, she will support him. Minerva then sits on Keima's lap and says that the man belongs to Shiori as Mars asked who is the girl but Minerva tries to use her book to chase Mars away. Vulcan (in Luna) angrily took up a pair of scissors and tells Keima that he already has Tsukiyo but Mars quickly pushed the doll away and told Vulcan that Keima is Yui's husband so she should not hurt him. Vulcan (Luna) then said that Keima belongs to her host and told her sisters to reject their claims as Mars said that she cannot allow it and the trio eventually grabbed to Keima. Diana then stood up and tells her sisters that there is no time left and that she have something important to tell them; Keima belongs to Tenri. Keima then tells Diana to get real as Diana turned away, saying that her sisters all have their wings as well and she is the only one without wings and hence, the one with the least power recovered. Diana then begins to get angry and mumbles how she is the first to be awaken and yet is the one having the least powers as Keima and the others got a little scared as Diana keeps calling Keima as the worst. At Kanon's room, Mars said that the spell is difficult and Minerva says that this spell is too hard to remove at their current status and failure would turn the body to water. When asked on the options left, Vulcan said that the only choice is to call on to Apollo herself to remove the spell and the four goddesses then channeled their powers together to call to Apollo. Keima then touched Kanon and sees himself submerging and tries to call on Elsie and the others to no avail. Keima then descends and falls onto what appears to be a tall tower at the town of Maijima City. Keima then saw large bells. When he asked himself o the place, Apollo cam and said that this is a world of oracles she created for divination. Apollo then tells Keima to tell her sisters that she is busy praying and will not be back soon. Apollo then showed that Maijima is currently filled with misfortune and the bells will cleanse the city. Keima then asked if it will help much to which Apollo said that she cannot do much at all but the Weiss are getting more powerful and any lucky break they catch will worth it's weight in gold. Keima then said that true conquests do not rely on luck but simply on the correct choices and that applies to both games and reality; aiming for the best possible ending. Kanon the comes up and tells Keima that she believes in him since he helped her before. Apollo then returned and tells Keima that she can only last for three more days and she'll be powerless and told Keima to be careful. When Keima regained his consciousness, he heard Diana lament that Apollo isn't responding as Vulcan said that Apollo does not seem intent to return as the sisters were shown to be tired. Keima notes that his cold is gone with his hand opened to reveal a leave from Apollo's branch. Keima then told the goddesses to leave and when asked by Mars, he says that Vintage will likely target them and he cannot let what happened to Kanon happen to them as well. Diana then asked if they can do anything to help as Keima said that their powers will be needed in time, but not now and tells Diana to protect Tenri. At the Ayukawa residence, Diana told Tenri that she finally understand why they haven't have wings. Back in hell, Diana wonders what's wrong and why is she in prison, being treated like a criminal by the Public Safety Department. Nora then comes to greet Haqua and told her that she cannot believe how Haqua would blurt out these things so openly. Haqua then said that she wanted everyone to know so Vintage would be in a more difficult position to operate. Nora then said that Haqua had forgotten that there could be a Vintage member that is in a high position like Dokuro to call for the Public Safety as Nora told Haqua that Vintage seems to be deeper in root with hell than anticipated. Nora then said that she will prepare herself as Haqua asked if she will save her. Nora then said that she won't save someone without power or money in the first place. Haqua then asked if Nora is one of them as well as Nora said that she wonders. Haqua then doubt herself on the purpose of the Runaway Spirit Squad. On the eve of Mai-High Festival, Keima was at class, thinking to conquer and find out Mercury as Ayumi was surprised to hear that she was selected to be on the Mai-High Prince and Princess beauty contest from Miyako. Chihiro then says that it suits Ayumi. Keima then recalled Chihiro's confession and assumes that she recalled the events. However, Keima then wondered why is Ayumi nearing him before. Keima then thought that Ayumi may have fallen for him unconsciously but she suddenly put on brakes and Keima cannot conquer either when they made flags he cannot anticipate. Keima then decides to go for the most likely candidate. Meanwhile, at the candidates corner for the Mai-High Pri-Pri contest, Chihiro was walking by it with her freshly bought meat buns and saw Keima placing out a poster of a girl from one of his games. However, Keima was beaten up for that. Keima then noticed that his PFP is gone and searches fanatically for it as Keima thanked Chihiro for coming to his home. Chihiro then found his PFP but refused to give it to Keima and asked if he will be dateless during the festival. Keima then said that she should not be trying to rub it in his face as Chihiro asked if she can go with him. Keima was surprised to hear it from Chihiro first when he was planning to use it as an excuse to get Chihiro as well. Keima then agreed to it as Chihiro returned his PFP. Keima then thinks that if the goddess is with Chihiro, everything is over. Keima then asked about it to Ayumi as Ayumi gave her advice to Chihiro as Keima notes how Ayumi kept focusing on Chihiro. Keima then walked towards Chihiro and after some talking, Chihiro gave one of her old guitar picks to him. Keima then finally decides to tell Ayumi that he will kiss Chihiro and there is no going back anymore asking if Ayumi is angry. However, Ayumi smiled and told Keima that she won't be mad. During band practice, Chihiro introduced the band to her new song and after band practice, Miyako left early. Chihiro then asked Ayumi to stay back with her for a while as Ayumi said that she's got things and hopes for the best on Chihiro and Keima's date as Chihiro wonders how did Ayumi know that. Keima then waited at the meeting point as commented on what's the occasion for the festival to be this much of a hype as Nikaido said that the festival existed since the school was founded. Keima then noticed Nikaido's attire as the teacher says that it's for a compulsory pay before leaving. Keima then saw Chihiro coming to him and they both went to watch the Pri-Pri contest together. Keima while watching the contest, thinks that he should kiss CHihiro and let the goddess appear but in such a public area, it would have caused Vintage to take note. Keima then asked if Ayumi was always this popular as Chihiro stated yes and told Keima to watch the campfire. At the campfire, Chihiro asked if Keima had bought the pick with him and said that she have a feeling that this year's festival will be good. Keima then decides to start his mission. Keima then decides to go find a place to kiss Chihiro but the places they saw were full of people one way or another. Keima then decided to go back to the track field as Chihiro came to Keima and told him that she's alright searching for a secluded place. Keima then grabbed Chihiro's hand and went on searching. Back in hell, there was a public announcement that Haqua was punished for treason. Lune meanwhile, told her members to give her all of Haqua's logs and information from the latter's hagoromo. Trivia * Kusunoki is seen standing behind Ayumi in a bunny outfit.